Animal Charades
Animal Charades is an episode of Series 5. Plot The Wiggles are on X for Xylophone dance. Jeff introduces the Shingle-Back Lizard, and the Wiggles play a game of animal charades, and Murray has the hiccups! He then pretends to be a chicken with hiccups. So the Wiggles sing Here Come The Chicken. They wave to Wags The Dog and ride in the Big Red Car. Song List # Play Your Guitar With Murray - concert # Wags the Dog # Big Red Car # Here Come The Chicken (partial) # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) - concert # A Frog Went A Walking - Wiggly animation # Hoop Dee Doo - concert Trivia * Two wiggly concert songs in this episode are from the video Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party (video). Alternate titles *Animal Charades (Playhouse Disney title) Gallery File:Let'sHaveaDance!Prologue1.png|Jeff waking up File:Let'sHaveaDance!-Prologue.jpg|"Hello, here we go. It's The Wiggles Show." File:RainbowGuitarTransition.jpg|Rainbow guitar transition File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurrayTVSeries5ConcertPrologue1.png|Greg wearing his king crown File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurrayTVSeries5ConcertPrologue2.png|Greg File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurrayTVSeries5ConcertPrologue3.png|"MMMMMMMM" File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurrayTVSeries5ConcertPrologue4.png|"Murray!" File:Episode49(TVSeries5)WipeTransition.png|Wipe transition File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)1.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)2.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)3.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)4.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)5.png|Captain, Anthony, Murray, and Greg File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)6.png|Captain and Anthony File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)7.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)8.png|A toy Wiggles guitar File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)9.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)10.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)11.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)12.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)13.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)14.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)15.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)16.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)17.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)18.png|Captain falling down File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)19.png|Murray and Captain File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)20.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)21.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)22.png|Murray playing the red Maton Mastersound MS500 electric guitar File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)23.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)24.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)25.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)26.png|Captain, Ben, and Jeff File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)27.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)28.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2004Live.jpg|Play Your Guitar With Murray File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)30.png|Anthony, Murray, and the giant Murray balloon File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)31.png|Anthony and the giant Murray balloon File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)32.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)33.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)34.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)35.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)36.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)37.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)38.png|Ben File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)39.png|Murray and Ben File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)40.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)41.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)42.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)43.png|Lucy, Greg, and Adrian File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)44.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)45.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)46.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)47.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)48.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)49.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)50.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)51.png|Anthony and Greg File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)52.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)53.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)54.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)55.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)56.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)57.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)58.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)59.png|The Giant Murray balloon File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)60.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)61.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)62.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)63.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)64.png|The Giant Jeff and Murray balloons File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)65.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)66.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)67.png|Anthony and Ryan File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)68.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)69.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)70.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)71.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)72.png File:Wags'PawprintsTransition.jpg|Wags' paw prints transition File:Episode49(TVSeries5)1.png|Jeff and a chicken File:Episode49(TVSeries5)2.png|Jeff's Animal Adventures: Chickens File:Episode49(TVSeries5)3.png|A chicken File:Episode49(TVSeries5)4.png File:RainbowGuitarTransition.jpg|Rainbow Guitar Transition File:InTheWiggles'World-2004.jpg|Wiggle House AnimalCharades.png|Anthony talks about playing a game called Animal Charades AnimalCharades2.png|Anthony jumping up and down AnimalCharades3.png|Anthony feeding himself AnimalCharades4.png|"You're a kangaroo." AnimalCharades5.png|"Oh, Greg, very well done." AnimalCharades6.png|"Now it's your turn to have some fun." AnimalCharades7.png|Greg and Anthony AnimalCharades8.png|The Other Wiggles AnimalCharades9.png|The Wiggles AnimalCharades10.png|Greg AnimalCharades11.png|Greg meowing AnimalCharades12.png|The Wiggles AnimalCharades13.png|"You're a cat." AnimalCharades14.png|"Jeffrey, Jeffrey, very well done." AnimalCharades15.png|"Now it's your turn to have some fun." AnimalCharades16.png|The Wiggles AnimalCharades17.png|Jeff AnimalCharades18.png|Jeff mooing AnimalCharades19.png|"Jeff, I think you're a cow." AnimalCharades20.png|Murray hiccuping AnimalCharades21.png|"Congratulations, Murray." AnimalCharades22.png|Murray and Jeff handshaking AnimalCharades23.png|"Now it's your turn to have some fun." AnimalCharades24.png|Jeff and Murray AnimalCharades25.png|The Wiggles AnimalCharades26.png|Murray hiccuping AnimalCharades27.png|Murray AnimalCharades28.png|Murray clucking AnimalCharades29.png|Murray hiccuping AnimalCharades30.png|"Murray, you're a funny hiccuping chicken." AnimalCharades31.png|"That's right, Anthony. (hiccup)" AnimalCharades32.png|"Can somebody give me a glass of water, please?" AnimalCharades33.png|Anthony giving Murray a glass of water AnimalCharades34.png|Murray drinking a glass of water AnimalCharades35.png|The Wiggles AnimalCharades36.png|Greg and Murray AnimalCharades37.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles AnimalCharades38.png|Murray as a chicken AnimalCharades39.png|"Here Come The Chicken" AnimalCharades40.png|Anthony playing the drums AnimalCharades41.png|"Somebody help that chicken, please." AnimalCharades42.png|The Wiggles File:RosesTransition.jpg|Roses transition File:DorothyinTVSeries5.jpg|Dorothy File:Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet.jpg|Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet File:DorothyinTVSeries5_2.png|"Here's Anthony with another exciting letter." File:Episode49(TVSeries5)47.png File:Episode49(TVSeries5)48.png|Anthony and the letter X File:Episode49(TVSeries5)49.png File:Episode49(TVSeries5)50.png|Captain Feathersword File:Episode49(TVSeries5)51.png|Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet: The Xylophone Dance File:Episode49(TVSeries5)52.png|"I love the xylophone dance." File:MusicSymbolTransition1.png|Music symbol transition #1 File:MusicSymbolTransition2.png|Music symbol transition #2 File:WavetoWagsTVPrologue1.png|Anthony and Wags File:WavetoWagsTVPrologue2.png|"Woof, Wags." File:WavetoWagsTVPrologue3.png|"Woof!" File:WavetoWagsTVPrologue4.png File:WavetoWagsTVPrologue5.png|"What's green and wiggles in your soup?" File:WavetoWagsTVPrologue6.png|"Elvis Parsley." File:WavetoWagsTVPrologue7.png|Wags laughing File:WavetoWagsTVPrologue8.png|"Very funny, Anthony." File:WavetoWagsTVPrologue9.png|"Thanks very much, Wags." File:WavetoWagsTVPrologue10.png|Anthony and Wags waving File:Wags'PawprintsTransition.jpg|Wags' paw prints transition File:WagstheDog(2006)1.png File:WagstheDog(2006)2.png|Wags the Dog File:WagstheDog(2006)3.png|Murray, Jeff, Greg, and Wags File:WagstheDog(2006)4.png|Greg and Wags File:WagstheDog(2006)5.png File:WagstheDog(2006)6.png File:WagstheDog(2006)7.png|Murray, Greg, and Wags File:WagstheDog(2006)8.png|Wags File:WagstheDog(2006)9.png|The Wiggles and Wags File:WagstheDog(2006)10.png|Anthony and Wags File:WagstheDog(2006)11.png File:WagstheDog(2006)12.png File:WagstheDog(2006)13.png File:WagstheDog(2006)14.png|Anthony playing the drums File:WagstheDog(2006)15.png File:WagstheDog(2006)16.png File:WagstheDog(2006)17.png File:WagstheDog(2006)18.png File:WagstheDog(2006)19.png File:WagstheDog(2006)20.png File:WagstheDog(2006)21.png File:WagstheDog(2006)22.png File:WagstheDog(2006)23.png File:WagstheDog(2006)24.png File:WagstheDog(2006)25.png|Jeff, Wags, and Murray File:WagstheDog(2006)26.png File:WagstheDog(2006)27.png File:WagstheDog(2006)28.png|We can see a camera tripod on the far right. File:WagstheDog(2006)29.png File:WagstheDog(2006)30.png File:WagstheDog(2006)31.png File:WagstheDog(2006)32.png File:WagstheDog(2006)33.png File:WagstheDog(2006)34.png|Murray's foot disappearing because of the green screen ending File:WagstheDog(2006)35.png File:WagstheDog(2006)36.png File:WagstheDog(2006)37.png File:WagstheDog(2006)38.png File:WagstheDog(2006)39.png File:WagstheDog(2006)40.png|Murray, Greg, Wags, and Anthony File:WagstheDog(2006)41.png File:WagstheDog(2006)42.png File:WagstheDog(2006)43.png File:WagstheDog(2006)44.png QuackQuack-2004Live.png|Anthony introducing "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" QuackQuack-2004Live.png|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" GregPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.png|Greg playing the red Maton acoustic guitar Promo Photos File:AnimalCharades.jpg|The Wiggles playing animal charades File:AnimalCharades-PromoPhoto.jpg|Murray drinking a glass of water Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:2006 Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Episodes Category:2006 episodes Category:Penultimate episodes Category:Music Category:Episodes focused on Murray Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 5 Galleries Category:Episodes with Hoop Dee Doo Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:Episodes with Big Red Car Category:Series 5 Category:TV Galleries